Misunderstood
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Rin is a mermaid who falls in love with the humans that killed her mother. but really are the humans misunderstood. she makes a deal with the evil sea which say that is she can get a human to fall in love with her in 3 days she can stay human but if she doesn't she she will rust away and disappear. rated T just to be safe, RinxLen.
1. Falling in Love

**Happy Christmas everyone!**

**I love ya all for reading my other stories.**

**So I babysat my little niece so she had us watch the little mermaid (which is her favorite movie) so I decided to write a story about mermaids!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rins pov**

"Your life is so perfect! What else do you want!?" complained my father King Leon.

"There is another world above of us and I want to see it!" I said.

"The people in that other world killed your mother!" it was silent.

"Why can't you behave like your other sisters?" Asked my dad.

"I'll try," I said leaving for my room.

When I got in my sister Neru was on her shell phone, Teto was brushing Haku's hair and Miki was asleep.

"How was your talk with father?" asked Teto.

"Horrible! Why is he so over protective?" I asked flopping onto his bed.

"Well you're his last child, plus you almost got killed by that fisherman like mom did," said Haku.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed!' I said throwing the sheet over me.

**Time skip to the next morning**

"Wake up!" I heard somebody say.

I looked up, it was Piko, dads annoying little servant boy.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You over slept," he said.

"SHIT!" I got out of bed and swam towards the door.

I swam as fast as I could to the dining hall.

When I opened the door breakfast was just being served.

I sighed because even though I was late I wasn't TOO late.

I sat down at my seat and started to poke at my coral bites.

"What's wrong?" asked Teto.

"Just tired," I said.

After breakfast we went to the dining hall.

Dad sat at his throne and Piko got his scroll.

"Haku age 18?"

"Here."

"Neru age 17?"

"Here."

"Miki age 16?"

"Here."

"Teto age 15?"

"Here."

"Rin age 14?"

I said nothing.

"RIN! Speak up!" declared my father.

"Here," I said.

"You are all dismissed until dinner!" declared my father.

I swam back to my room and grabbed my bag.

When I swam out of the palace Oliver, my seahorse friend, greeted me.

"What do you want to do today my adventurer friend?" he asked me.

When I was swimming around looking for seaweed I saw this cool abandoned ship, want to check it out?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as there are no sharks," he said.

Oliver isn't scared of anything, except for sharks and squid and stuff that could eat him.

We swam around until I finally found the ship.

We swam in.

It seemed to be a cargo ship.

"Did you know that humans pilot ships to swim over the water to transport stuff and people?" I asked.

"Yeah, you have told me 20 times already," he said.

I saw something shiny at the bottom.

I swam to the bottom of the ship.

It was a gold locket.

"So cool!" I said putting it around my neck.

"You shouldn't wear that! Your father will get mad!" he said.

"I'll put it in my bag when I get back," I said.

"Let's get out of here, this place scares me," he said.

"Since when do boats scare you?" I asked.

"The boat doesn't, they do!" he said.

I turned around; there were 2 big sharks behind me.

"Yum!" said the first shark.

"Lunch!" said the second.

We swam out and kept swimming.

"I'm not fast enough!" complained Oliver.

Just then we heard a bang.

The sharks looked up and swam away.

I swam up to the surface.

It was a storm, and worst a human ship was in the middle of it.

Just than a blot of light came from the sky and hit the ship.

Some humans fell of bored.

One of them was a beautiful blonde haired boy.

"We gotta save him!" I said.

I swam as fast as I could them I finally saw him, sinking like a rock.

I grabbed him and started to swim to the surface.

"_Don't ever go to the surface again! Humans are evil!" said my father._

"_It was my fault mommy died! Not the humans! If it wasn't for me she wouldn't haft to get me!" I said, choking on my tears._

"_It was not your fault, it was the evil humans."_

For the longest time I did believe humans were evil, but then I found out we misunderstood them, and they misunderstood us.

We got to the surface sand.

His clothes were torn and he could barely breathe.

"Please live!" I said.

I started to sing a song to wake him up.

When I saw his eyes start to open I flopped back into the water and hid behind a rock.

He sat up on the sand and a man ran towards him.

He helped the boy up and waked him up to the castle up on the hill.

I looked up, the sun was setting, and I needed to go home.

I ducked back underwater where I joined Oliver.

We swam to the palace just in time.

"Bye Oliver!" I decided not to tell him about the beautiful human boy.

After dinner I went back to my room.

Neru noticed I was clearly sad.

Even though Neru doesn't really talk too much she is always there for me.

"What wrong Rinny?" she asked sitting next to me.

"I think I'm in love," I said.

"With who?" she asked.

"A human."

It was silent.

"I want to be with him!" I said.

"There is only one way you could ever be with him, but we haft to wait until everyone is asleep," she said.

"Okay," I said.

We discussed our plan of escape then went to our beds.

It was about midnight when Neru woke me up for us to activate our plan.

We swam out of the Palace and towards the cave in the dark ocean.

"She may be evil, but she is the only person that can help you," said Neru.

We entered the shabby little cave.

"Why hello Rin," said a Teal headed figure coming into the light.

"I have been expecting you."

**Who do you think the teal headed person is?**

**Well it's a sea witch so that really only leaves one girl.**

**Don't go like, "you are so copying the little mermaid!"**

**In a way I am but that is kind of the point.**

**Please review!**


	2. Every Spell has a Price and a Catch

**Hey everyone!**

**What is up?**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Rins pov**

"Ponytail!" said the witch.

Neru looked up.

"Leave me and Rin alone," she said.

Neru hugged me and left.

She led me deeper into her cave.

There was a table made out of rocks and a bunch of potions.

"So you want to be human," she said offering me a seat at the table.

"Yes," I said as she grabbed a spell book and sat down.

"I have a potion for it, but every potion has a cost and a catch," she said with a grin.

"What would those be?" I asked.

"The cost is your voice," she said.

I gasped.

"The catch is you need to get this human boy to fall in love with you in three days or you'll rust away," she said.

I swallowed my pride for a minute.

If I do this, I can never see my family again plus I might die.

But, that boy…

"Deal," I said.

"Sign this," she said handing me a contract that came out of nowhere.

I signed it and it vanished.

She grabbed a pink bottle from the shelf.

"Drink this and sing, also I might need that locket," she said pointing at my locket.

Gave it to her and started to drink.

Once every last drop was gone I started to sing.

"_Ahhhhh!" _I sang.

A light came from my mouth as a sang, the light was transferred into my locket.

When my voice was gone she put the locket on.

Just then I started to change.

My tail dissolved away ad turned into legs.

Just then I couldn't breathe so I swam out of the cave and tied to swim to the surface.

When I got up there I saw a boat.

I tried swimming to it.

When I got to the boat I looked in.

They were having a funeral service for the men that died the day I met that boy.

I saw him; he was standing next to a girl with green hair.

I would do something but I can't just crash a funeral.

Plus I'm naked.

I looked in, they were babbling just then I notice him look over at me.

I blushed and tried to duck.

I hid myself from where people could see me.

"Who's down there?" I heard somebody say.

I looked up, it was the boy.

"A girl!" he said.

I just stayed still and looked at him.

Some men came up.

Now I couldn't hear them, just then I saw them tie a rope around the boy.

"I'm coming to get you!" he yelled down to me.

They pulled him down and once he was next to me he held out his hand.

I blushed and grabbed it.

He pulled me out and the people started to pull us up.

When we got on deck a woman came to my side.

The boat went back to the dock and the nurse took me away, I soon blacked out.

**Sorry it's short; I've been a little stuck this week.**

**Please review!**


End file.
